La luz de un cumpleaños
by luzmela1
Summary: Kyouka es invitada a celebrar el cumpleaños de Chuuya junto a Ozaki-san en el restaurante Tachibana-do, donde se sirve un tofu muy rico. Especial por el cumpleaños de Chuuya.


Cuando se tienen catorce años, hablar de tiempos pasados como algo distante pudiera resultar chocante sino fuera porque la felicidad de la niñez se marchó para dejar abandonada a Kyouka en aquel lugar lleno de maldad y muerte.

La época de los cerezos en flor acababa de pasar. Aquel 29 de abril el calor de un día soleado sin una nube en el cielo anunciaba la cercanía del verano, pero ella miraba a través de su ventanuco las esperanzas de la gente de fuera, con el vacío de quien sabe que no pertenece más a la luz sino a las sombras asesinas que danzan en la noche.

La puerta de su dormitorio desprovisto de muebles crujió avisando que alguien iba a entrar.

Kyouka tomó con tanta fuerza los planos del centro de la ciudad que tenía que estudiar, para que él no sospechase que había estado distraída, que casi los desgarró.

Quizá lograra engañarle y no le clavaría uno de sus aguijones para castigarla.

El susurro de la seda al ser arrastrada al andar calmó el corazón aterrorizado de Kyouka.

Sintió tal alivio al saber que ese día Ozaki-san sin duda había acudido para ser hoy su maestra, que sino fuera porque el objetivo de ella también era enseñarla a ser una asesina meticulosa, hubiese sentido algo parecido a alegría.

Con su elegancia al hablar le anunció que saldrían fuera de la sede de la Port Mafia y Kyouka casi sonrió porque alejarse de aquel edificio, donde estaba presa voluntariamente al carecer de otro futuro, siempre generaba en ella un tranquilo alborozo que no podía comprender.

Su apenas buen humor despertado acabó de golpe cuando descubrió que en el pasillo les esperaba otro líder de la Port Mafia, al que reconoció enseguida por las fotos: Chuuya Nakahara. El ejecutivo que había sido discípulo de Ozaki-san y que acababa de regresar tras medio año en el extranjero.

Akutagawa-san hablaba siempre de él con un profundo respecto por haber sido el compañero de su maestro Dazai-san, que aunque que traicionó a la Port Mafia, su mentor vivía obsesionado con ser digno de su aceptación.

La pérdida cuantiosa de sangre que siguió a su castigo por haberle preguntado a Akutagawa-san, con mucha pardilla inocencia, que si a ese Dazai-san le importaría que fuera de él en la actualidad, hizo que Kyouka aprendiese a esconder su curiosidad hace aquel antiguo ejecutivo prodigio, pero es que había oído tantas historias terribles sobre Dazai-san...

Delante de ella tenía a quien sin duda era igual de amenazador que aquel, pero no lo parecía. La miraba ahora con una para nada disimulada curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Kyouka.

Su pregunta tenía un tono de diversión que extrañó a Kyouka. La risa de Ozaki -san sonó amortiguada tras el abanico que tapaba su boca.

-La pequeña flor es mucho más fuerte de lo que Akutagawa la considera.

Nakahara-san lanzó una exclamación de fastidio.

-Para Akutagawa, con sus neuras, nada le parece suficiente en pos de ese reconocimiento malsano. Esta pobre chica en manos de él, ¡ja!, no sé por qué no te la asigna el jefe a ti, ane-san.

Se creó un silencio en el corredor y Kyouka deseó que alguno de los dos ejecutivos de la Port Mafia, le respondiesen lo que ella también se preguntaba cada vez que aquel hombre amargado la arrastraba a una misión de muerte.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Nadie osaba en público cuestionar las órdenes del líder de la Port Mafia.

-¿Vamos pues? -les preguntó Nakahara-san con una seña de la cabeza.

Cuando Ozaki-sama empezó a andar, la alarma interna de Kyouka ante desastres inminentes se activó. ¿Hoy iba a ir con ellos dos? ¿Era otra lección? ¿Era una misión? Sus dedos temblaron mientras tocaba la carcasa metálica de su móvil amarrado en su cinturilla.

-¿No se lo has dicho, ane-san? -Kyouka se sorprendió al notar consideración en la voz de Nakahara-san

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa -se excusó Ozaki-sama con un tinte suave de diversión mientras cerraba el abanico de golpe y se agachaba para poner su delicado y perfecto rostro delante del de Kyouka.

-Hoy tenemos los tres libre, querida Kyouka, así que vamos a ir a comer a un restaurante.

Si le hubiese ordenado que matase a diez personas en ese instante, Kyouka no hubiese estado más en shock. ¿Tener libre, comer en un restaurante, con dos ejecutivos de la Port Mafia? ¿Aquello era real? ¿Podía suceder cosas buenas en el reino del terror?

-El jefe está muy satisfecho de tus logros, Kyouka, y ha aceptado con gusto mi petición de que nos acompañases.

¿Mori-san estaba "satisfecho" con sus logros?

-Estoy seguro que Akutagawa te dice justo lo contrario -le dijo acertadamente Nakahara-san y con un dejo de gran amargura añadió: -expía en ti sus propios demonios al buscar un reconocimiento de aquel que nos traicionó.

Kyouka supo que se refería a Dazai-san, pero desde luego se guardaría mucho de decirlo en voz alta. Si aquel que fue su subordinado la emprendía a golpes con ella cuando le preguntaba por el antiguo ejecutivo, qué no haría el antiguo compañero de la leyenda conocida como el doble negro.

Bruscamente Nakahara-san movió sus hombros y su cabeza con resolución como sacudiéndose la melancolía y pintó una sonrisa.

-Hoy no debemos dejar que las sombras del pasado nublen un día tan primaveral.

Ozaki -san se incorporó y le dio la razón riendo.

-Hoy es tu día, Chuuya.

-¡Exacto! -Afirmó él señalándose a sí mismo con orgullo- hoy es mi cumpleaños.

¿Iba a celebrar su cumpleaños con ella? ¿De verdad se merecía ella esa atención?

Pero sí. Si algo bueno sucedía, Kyouka lo aprovecharía.

Kyouka hizo una profunda reverencia.

-¡Muchas gracias, Nakahara-san por invitarme!

-Por favor, llámame Chuuya, lo prefiero.

El restaurante en cuyo reservado los tres miraban la carta estaba especializado en comida tradicional pero el lujo de Tachibana-do se notaba en cada detalle del mobiliario, de los cubiertos, en la delicadeza del jardín exterior.

Los dos ejecutivos hablaban entre ellos en tono distendido. Nakahara-san llamaba a Ozaki -san "ane-san" y realmente ambos parecían dos hermanos que se habían reunido para festejar. Él bromeaba, contándole anécdotas graciosas a Kyouka hasta que consiguió hacerla reír, y fue una sorprendente sorpresa que su cuerpo no hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo tras tantas lágrimas derramadas por la culpabilidad.

Pidieron Tofu, y era tan delicioso, tan, tan sabroso, que Kyouka supo que si la condenaban a muerte algún día por sus crímenes, pediría comer ese tofu como última comida.

La sonrisa de Kyouka se quedó congelada cuando una bofetada le cruzó el rostro.

-¿Ya estás de nuevo soñando despierta?

La realidad volvió de golpe.

Los papeles que tenía que estudiar sobre la mesa baja, con las características del restaurante Tachibana-do encima de todo, los planos de las calles adyacentes al despacho de abogados vecino al local, donde al día siguiente ella ayudaría a recuperar unos documentos comprometedores tras asesinar a los empleados.

-Yo... -murmuró ella con voz baja porque esa luz cálida de la celebración de un cumpleaños se apagase y volviese las sombras del mundo real donde malvivía.

-Si mañana fallas porque te distraes sabes que yo no podré ayudarte si el jefe decide que ya no eres alguien válido para pertenecer a la Port Mafia -le habló feroz con total falta de empatia Akutagawa.

-Sí -asintió en un susurro ahogando un gemido Kyouka mientras echaba un vistazo a las fotos del interior del restaurante cuya belleza había hecho volar la imaginación de ella.

-Esto es para lo que vales, Kyouka, para cumplir tu cometido de eliminar los obstáculos que frenan nuestros objetivos, tú eres como yo; y como yo, debes cumplir las expectativas de nuestros superiores.

A ella no le quedó fuerzas ni de replicar.

Ella no quería cumplir las expectativas de Mori-san, ella solo quería poder reír celebrando el cumpleaños de Chuuya Nakahara-san con Ozaki-san.

Si Ozaki-san no le hablase tantas veces de Nakahara-san, de lo orgullosa que estaba de él, de en el caballero que se había convertido, gracias a ella, tras haberle conocido siendo solamente un pandillero. Si Kyouka no hubiese mirado con mucha curiosidad la foto que había de ellos dos en su dormitorio, que les hacía parecer hermanos, preguntándose si cuando volviese ese ejecutivo de sus misiones en occidente y la conociese, pudiera interceder en que Akutagawa dejase de ser su mentor. Si todo eso no despertarse en ella esperanza, quizá no se distraería imaginando situaciones irreales de felicidad con alguien que quizá en la realidad era aún más cruel que su mentor.

No, no lo podía ser. Nakahara-san se preocupaba por sus compañeros. Entre los corrillos de la sede, ella solo había oído que maravillas sobre él. Además, sí, debía recordarlo, esa mañana Ozaki -san le había contado que había estado hablando con él para felicitarle por su cumpleaños y que cuando volviera en breve a Japón les invitaría a ellas dos a comer fuera.

-Pero si no me conoce -se había atrevido a replicar totalmente asombrada Kyouka y Ozaki -san se había reído para sí divertida.

-Le he hablado de ti tanto a Chuuya-kun que siente la misma curiosidad por ti que tú por él, y además le encantan los niños.

Esa promesa hizo que su imaginación la llevase a un lugar lleno de felicidad irreal anticipando la celebración de un cumpleaños lleno de sonrisas y alegría.

La realidad fue que ese día soleado de abril pasó con la lentitud amarga de la exigencia, del desprecio ante la duda, y de un pequeño reconocimiento al comprobar que todos los detalles del plan eran conocidos: esperar delante del restaurante a la hora exacta, irrumpir en el despacho, asesinarlos a todos e incautarse de los documentos de la caja fuerte. Sencillo y sin dejar testigos.

La misión fue un éxito.

Dentro de Kyouka un pedacito de su corazón hizo un nuevo crack al romperse.

Akutagawa-san le transmitió las felicitaciones de Mori-san con el anuncio de la misión para que durante todo el entrenamiento de Kyouka él había esperado la autorización: capturar a Dazai-san.

El terrible y sanguinario maestro de Akutagawa-san resultó ser una decepción. Dazai-san era un joven despistado y débil que se dejó atrapar sin resistencia.

Kyouka supo que le ejecutarían en los sótanos de la sede y no sintió compasión por él.

Con su objetivo en la Mafia cumplido, Kyouka podía morir como bombahumana en un tren.

Sus sueños ya no existirían ni despierta ni dormida.

Ya no probaría ese tofu tan rico en la celebración del cumpleaños de Nakahara-san. Quizá era mejor así, si nunca le llegaba a conocer, pues sin duda, resultaría otra decepción ante sus expectativas creadas por Ozaki -san.

Cuando te quitan todo en la vida, algo surge que te recuerda que sigues vivo.

Pero Kyouka vio con pesar como era muy tarde para una segunda oportunidad tras conocer a Atsushi. Él era la luz, pero ella ya hacía tiempo que estaba ciega para ver.

Mientras el estómago le dolía tanto tras haberse zampado ración tras ración del tofu de Tachibana-do, le oía discutir en el pasillo con Kunikida-san.

Solo había un destino para ella, por mucho que Atsushi no lo quisiese aceptar. Ella ya lo había aceptado tras elegir su última comida.

Cuando volvió a verle entrar con su rostro desbastado porque no había otra opción que entregarla a la justicia, ella intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró.

Solo murmuró bajito en el escenario real de su fantasía hacia el asiento donde ella se lo había imaginado a él sentado:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chuuya!

Y entonces, y poniéndose en pie, se dispuso a andar con Atsushi su último paseo en libertad.

* * *

 **Notas** : Esta historia llevaba un tiempo en mi ordenador esperando a publicarla en este día. Está más centrada en Kyouka que en Chuuya pero me pareció interesante que una chica con tan pocas esperanzas en su vida llena de violencia tuviese una última esperanza en el ejecutivo que Kouyou tuteló.

Para muchos Chuuya es un héroe oscuro, ¿por qué no para la misma Kyouka, aún sin conocerle?

Debo hacerme una nota mental para tratar a Akutagawa con más mimo en otro fanfic porque al pobre solo hago que sacarle de malo, malísimo. (ver Manchas Carmesí)

Gracias por leer.

y,...¡feliz cumpleaños Chuuya!


End file.
